$ {0.75\times 10 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${0}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.05}\times {0}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${0.7}\times {0}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${0}\times {0}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${0.05}\times {10}= {0.5}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0.7}\times {10}= {7}$ ${7}$ ${0}\times {10}= {0}$ ${0}$ ${+}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${0.75 \times10= 7.50} $